There exists a variety of different measurement devices which are provided to measure high frequency signals. A direction finding device uses radio locating techniques to locate an object. The respective object is located by measuring the characteristics of received radio waves. The received radio waves can comprise radio waves transmitted by the object to be located or backscattered radio waves. Another example of a measurement device adapted to process high frequency signals is a digital oscilloscope which can draw a graph of an electrical signal. A digital oscilloscope uses an analog-to-digital converter to convert the measured signal into digital information. The digital oscilloscope acquires the waveform of the input signal as a series of samples and stores these samples until enough samples have been accumulated to describe a waveform.
Most measurement devices comprise an output unit, in particular a display to output the measured results. A display unit of a conventional measurement apparatus comprises a two-dimensional screen. The employed display unit is often a digital display unit comprising a plurality of picture elements or pixels. The pixel forms the smallest addressable element where its address corresponds to its physical coordinates on the respective screen. The pixels of a screen can be manufactured in a two-dimensional grid which can be represented using dots or squares. Screens comprising a plurality of pixels are two-dimensional. However, in many measurement applications, the measured signals comprise more than two parameters which cannot be displayed altogether on a two-dimensional screen. For example, in radio location, an output signal to be displayed by the direction finding device can comprise an amplitude of a high frequency signal reflected or transmitted by an object located at two-dimensional space coordinates x, y or three-dimensional space coordinates x, y, z. Further, a high frequency signal to be displayed by an oscilloscope can comprise a signal amplitude frequency spectrum varying at different points in time.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a method and apparatus for processing more dimensional measurement tuples such that they can be output by a two-dimensional display unit.